Antibiotics are the most effective drugs for curing bacteria-infectious diseases clinically. They have a wide market due to their advantages of good antibacterial effect with limited side effects. Among them, the beta-lactam class of antibiotics (for example, penicillins, cephalosporins, and carbapenems) are widely used because they have a strong bactericidal effect and low toxicity.
To counter the efficacy of the various beta-lactams, bacteria have evolved to produce variants of beta-lactam deactivating enzymes called beta-lactamases, and in the ability to share this tool inter- and intra-species. These beta-lactamases are categorized as “serine” or “metallo” based, respectively, on presence of a key serine or zinc in the enzyme active site. The rapid spread of this mechanism of bacterial resistance can severely limit beta-lactam treatment options in the hospital and in the community.